Death Surgeon Naruto
by TheGoldenPheonix
Summary: What if Naruto met a mysterious man as a child, a man who gives him the chance to protect himself in others OpeOpe!Naruto Smart!Naruto Strong!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello again, I think I will continue this one for a while, see how it goes, anyway, please Review_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece_**

 ** _Chapter 1: The Ope Ope No Mi_**

A young boy around the age of ten was running around the village of Konoha with a desperate look in his eyes as he ran, the boy had messy blonde hair, three whiskers on each cheek and wore a black t-shirt and black trousers with orange lining down the sides

"Get the demon!" yelled a voice behind him, the boy turned around and saw a mob of around a dozen people chasing him, some shinobi were in the mob as well

After around five minutes of chasing, the boy managed to find an alleyway to hide in, once the coast was clear, he moved out of his hiding spot

"Hello young boy" said a sudden voice, causing him to yelp, "Don't be frightened, I'm not going to hurt you... why, might I ask, are you running"

"I don't know, everyone wants to kill me" said the boy sadly

"I understand, how would you like the power to be able to protect yourself and others around you" suggested the man

As the boy got a closer look at him, the man looked to be in his late fifties, he had grey hair and a small goatee, he wore a black jacket that reached down to his calves a sword slouched over his shoulder, a small box in hand and a white fluffy hat with spots on it

"What do you mean?" asked the small boy

The man smirked as he placed the box on the ground in front of the boy, along with the sword and his hat

"Eat the fruit in here, all will be explained in the books that are also in here" said the man as he pointed at the box and started walking away

"Wait... who are you?" said the little boy

"Trafalgar D. Water Law, you?" said the man as he turned around to look at the boy

"Naruto Uzumaki, I'm gonna be the next Hokage" stated the young boy proudly, causing Law to grin proudly

 _'Just like Mugiwara-ya'_ he thought with a grin, "Well good luck with that" he said as he walked away, only for him to vanish out of thin air

"That was strange" said Naruto to himself

"Quickly, I think I heard something"

Naruto silently cursed to himself and picked up all of the items he was given and ran home

Once he reached his apartment, he immediately closed the door and ran into his bedroom and placing everything down, except the hat which was on his head, he sat down and opened the box

Inside the box were four things, one oddly shaped and coloured fruit, and three books, one titled 'The Pirate King, Mugiwara' the other, 'The Heart Pirates' and the last 'The Ope Ope No Mi'

"Ope Ope No Mi? Pirates? This doesn't make any sense, I'm getting kinda hungry actually" he admitted to himself as he began to stand up, until he took notice of the fruit again, it was a crimson red colour and shaped like a heart

He carefully picked it up and took a large bite out of it, and swallowed it down in one go, he immediately regretted it, "pleh... that was... pleh... disgusting" **_(Sorry for the bad sound effects)_**

"I'm going to bed" he said as he felt tired, and after eating that, he didn't think he would be able to taste anything for a while

 ** _The Next Day_**

Naruto had been up for a while, he had been reading through one of the books, 'Ope Ope No Mi', he had learned that the fruit he ate gives him the power to create 'rooms' and he could do virtually anything in it, but that he would not be able to swim _ever_ again

He had started training immediately after and managed to create a room, which was like a blue sphere, but he only managed to make it big enough to fit in his hand, he had read that you needed a lot of stamina to create bigger 'rooms' therefore he was going to run around the village once

He had ran about a quarter way there and he was utterly exhausted, that was until a green blur raced by him, followed by another

"Wait, Lee, I sense the flames of youth behind us, we must turn back!" yelled one of the blurs as they stopped, revealing two people in green spandex suits, one with a chunin vest as well

"Yes Gai-Sensei!" Yelled the other blur, who was just as energetic as the other

Then in an instant, the two were in front of the ten year old blonde boy, one was clearly older and looked to be a Jonin and the other looked to be a Gennin, but the two looked like carbon copies with their matching bowl cuts, eyebrows and outfits

"So what brings you out here, is it to train by any chance?" asked the older man

"Yeah, I'm trying to increase my endurance, you two seem to be good at it, got any tips?" asked Naruto

"Perhaps we do, do you think you are ready to learn the secret?" asked the younger one

"Lee, I think he may be ready!" said the older one

"GAI SENSEI!" yelled the younger one, now known as Lee

"LEE!" yelled Gai

"GAI SENSEI!" he yelled back, and so on

"Umm...?" said Naruto to himself as he stared at the green duo

"YOSH! The secret to our training is... these!" yelled Gai as he brought out a strap full of weights

"Weights?" asked Naruto

"Not just any weights!" said Lee as Gai dropped them, causing a fairly large explosion of dust

"What th- How heavy is that thing!?" yelled Naruto

"Around 90Kg Kilograms, around the same weight as an anvil" said Gai, surprising Naruto

"How in the hell do you lift that?!" questioned Naruto

"Ah, now here is the thing, you start off low, and keep on adding more weight, every time you feel you can run normally with the weights on, and once you have mastered to around Lee's level, you should be able to run around the village at least 10 times without stopping" said Gai

"Really? Thank you, this information will help a lot" said Naruto as he done a bow to the duo as they gave him their signature thumbs up and grin

 ** _Time Skip, Three Months_**

"Come on, I can... do... it" yelled Naruto as he held a giant boulder and channelled chakra to his feet as he climbed a huge cliff with the gigantic boulder, and his sword on his back

He had grown a lot stronger in three months, he had managed to get his weights to around 40kg each, which was quite heavy, he also improved in swordsmanship, he could now make a 'room' around one kilometre and he had practised his chakra control a lot so now he could walk on water, he was now doing his daily workout which consisted of running around the village five times, five hundred press ups and other exercises and then the wall climbing with a boulder

After that he would go and train in one of his things, changing what to practice each day, on Mondays and Tuesdays he would practice his swordsmanship, on Wednesdays and Thursdays he would practice his chakra control and on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays he would practice his devil fruit, taking the occasional day off on his Saturday

"Come... on, nearly... there!" yelled Naruto as he was close to the top of the cliff, today was currently a Wednesday, which means he would practice his chakra control

He finally made it up the cliff, throwing the boulder over his shoulder, he lied down on his back, catching his breath as sweat rolled down his face

"I thought I'd find you here" said a sudden voice, Naruto looked over and saw the third Hokage

"Old man?" said Naruto as he sat up, still panting heavily

"Now... what's this I hear about a small blonde kid training his butt off at the edge of the village?" asked the Hokage with a smirk

"... I want to get stronger..." replied Naruto, causing Sarutobi to perk up, "I want to have the power to protect myself, and the people I hold dear... I realised that around three months ago"

"Oh really, and what made you realise that?" asked the Third

"I'm weak... the villagers hate everything about me...I need to grow stronger even if I want to live in this village... which I do" said Naruto

"Oh really, and what will you do once you become strong?" asked Sarutobi

"I'll... become the next hokage, and you better believe it!" said Naruto proudly, causing the third to grin widely

"That is a great dream you have... but you'll have to work extremely hard, it is a large burden to carry, being Hokage" said Sarutobi, "I'm usually not to have favourites, but I'll take an exception this time, here is a scroll that holds a single jutsu that'll help you with your training"

He then walked away, leaving a confused Naruto staring at the scroll in his hand

 ** _2 Years Later (Basically the start of Naruto, not sure if it he is 12 or 13 at the start)_**

"Alright, today you will be taking your graduation exams, first on the list is... Kiba Inuzuka" said Iruka as Kiba came up and performed the Jutsu he was tasked to do

After a few more students, "Naruto Uzumaki" said Iruka

 _'It's time for me to show my true power'_ thought Naruto with a smirk, the past two years he has been pretending to be weak, because if people knew he was strong, they would clearly bug him about it, but now was the time to show it

Naruto wore an open black hoodie with an orange t-shirt underneath, black trousers underneath that and his trusted hat given to him by Law on his head, and his signature blonde hair and whiskers

"Alright Naruto, I want you to perform the transformation Jutsu for us" said Iruka

Naruto smirked and done some hand signs faster than anyone could see and he turned into the third hokage, looking like a carbon copy

"How's this" said Naruto with the hokages voice

Mizuki and Iruka were surprised to say the least, "W-Well done Naruto, I knew you could do it, now it's time for a simple clone jutsu" Iruka managed to say

Naruto nodded and done a few hand signs once again and another Naruto appeared beside him as they both wore matching smirks

"Well done Naruto! You pass!" said Iruka happily as he gave naruto his hitai-ate **_(Not sure if that's how you say it)_**

 _'How did that dobe manage to do a perfect shadow clone and transformation jutsus, I must know how he became that good with those techniques so quickly'_ thought an obnoxious Uchiha

"Oi Dobe, where did you learn to do that, you were dead last a few days ago, I demand you tell me" said Sasuke as he pointed at Naruto

"Trained myself for the past few years, problem with that" said Naruto as he walked back to his seat, letting a bit of his KI release, making a couple people sweat

"And now for the written exam results" said Iruka

"Sasuke Uchiha, 97%... Kiba Inuzuka, 80%... Hinata Hyuuga, 89%... Sakura Haruno, 95%... Ino Yamanaka, 87%... Choji Akimichi, 80%... Shino Aburame, 95%... Shikamaru Nara, 100%... and last but not least…" said Iruka with a smirk

Sasuke smirked too, 'There's no way that dobe could get any higher than Kiba or Choji'

'That idiot doesn't stand a chance against Sakuke' thought Sakura

"Naruto Uzumaki, 100%" said Iruka, as he smiled seeing all of the shocked faces

"How did that idiot get 100?!" yelled Ino

"Yeah, he's an idiot, he hardly got 50% in his old tests!" yelled Sakura

"Well Haruno, if you were smart you would know that it isn't a very good idea to show off, especially when you are learning next to a thief" he said as he looked directly at Sasuke

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" snarled Sasuke

"I'm just saying that Sharingan of yours is just a thief's tool... your clan just copies everyone" said Naruto with a smirk

"This isn't over!" yelled Sasuke as the bell rang

 _ **Hope you all liked the chapter, I'll try update soon, anyway, please review, it really helps me improve the stories**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi again, wrote another chapter for you all, hope you like it_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece_**

 ** _Chapter 2: Team 7_**

Naruto sat on his bed, meditating, that was until he noticed a blur rush past his window, he looked out and saw a figure running in the distance, it was Mizuki. Naruto looked at the running figure in confusion, that is until he spotted a scroll on his back, and then Iruka passed by in a blur

"Iruka?" said Naruto to himself as he jumped out the window and gave pursuit

When he finally caught up, they were in a clearing the forest, Mizuki was standing on a branch with the scroll on his back, and Iruka was standing on the ground

"Hahaha, give up Iruka, go now and I'll let you live" said Mizuki with a sadistic grin

"No, give back the scroll and we will decrease the charges held against you!" yelled Iruka

"Hahaha, die Iruka" yelled Mizuki as he threw a gigantic shuriken at Iruka, the shuriken was about to hit Iruka when a blue orb engulfed the area, time slowed down as iruka disappeared and in place was a certain blonde gennin with his sword out and a shuriken on the ground in half

"Give up Mizuki, _now_!" ordered Naruto

"Hahaha, well If it isn't the demon itself, do you know _why_ the people of this village hate you" said Mizuki

Naruto's eyes darkened, "Don't you understand, you are the kyuubi reborn Naruto, and nobody told you, not even the hokage!" yelled Mizuki, Naruto simply stood there, "Aww, too awestruck to move, come with me! And you will be given a home, at Lord Orochimaru's side" said Mizuki with his hand held out

Naruto started to walk forward, his hat covering his eyes, "Naruto?" said Iruka with a pained and confused expression

Naruto continued to walk forward, he was now about a metre away from Mizuki, "Hahaha, see that Iruka, he finally came to his sen-" said Mizuki, but was cut off when a fist hit him in the face

"YOU THINK I DIDNT KNOW THAT!" yelled Naruto in rage

"Naruto?" said Iruka with worry

"I'm not stupid, I get called a demon, hell, I can even hear people muttering kyuubi when they walk by me, so if you think I don't know that, then shut the hell up!" yelled Naruto

Mizuki stood up with a raged expression as he threw kunai knives at Naruto, but he easily dodged them, **_"Room"_** he said as the same blue sphere engulfed the two of them

 ** _"Countershock"_** yelled Naruto as his hand became engulfed in lightning and he struck it into Mizuki's chest, causing a wave of pain to go through his body, sending him flying back into a tree

"Naruto?" said Iruka once again

Naruto smiled faintly, before falling forward, before being caught by Iruka, "It's alright Naruto, we can handle the rest" he said

Naruto smiled faintly as he dripped into unconsciousness

 ** _Later_**

 _'Ugh, I knew I still hadn't mastered that move, I should really start practicing it'_ thought Naruto as he slowly woke up, he looked around and found he was in a sewer?

"The hell" said Naruto to himself as he started following the pipelines

He followed for about a minute before he found himself face to face with a large cage with a piece of paper reading 'seal' on it

 ** _"So you know of me, I would have thought so"_** said a large booming voice coming from behind the cage as two large eyes appeared, followed by the body of a large fox with nine tails

"The Kyuubi?" said Naruto, "I thought you were sealed inside of me"

 ** _"We are inside of you, this is your mindscape"_** said the Kyuubi, **_"You seem a lot more comfortable around me than my last container"_**

"Last container?" said naruto with confusion

 ** _"Yes, but that is a story for another time"_** said the Kyuubi, **_"Anyway, now that you know of me, I had to meet you, it isn't everyday that you meet a possibly intelligent human"_**

"So I'm here to chat?" said Naruto dully

 ** _"Hahaha, much more than that... I have an offer for you"_** said the Kyuubi, peeking Naruto's interest

"An offer?" said Naruto curiously

 ** _"Yes, I lend you some of my power for you to use at your disposal, and in return you rip a small part of that seal over there"_** said Kyuubi as he looked at the seal in front of him

"And what happens when I rip the seal?" asked Naruto

 ** _"Simple... it allows me to be able to speak to you, to see and hear the outside world, it is another advantage to you, as I can train you"_** said the Kyuubi with a grin

"Hmm... deal!" said Naruto

 ** _"Quick to the point, I'm starting to like you, and that's rare so don't go ruining it"_** said the Kyuubi as he saw Naruto climbing the pole, up to the sealing paper, and ripping a small chunk off

"Before I go, what's your _real_ name?" asked Naruto

 ** _"My real name?... My real name is Kurama"_** said the Kyuubi as he grinned at the fading Naruto

 ** _Later_**

Naruto's eyes slowly opened as he sat up, he scanned the room and guessed he was in a hospital bed, then a doctor walked in

"Ah, you're awake" said the doctor, "You were found unconscious with Iruka and Mizuki nearby, Mizuki was heavily burnt, by some kind of lightning jutsu and is now being interrogated"

"okay, am I free to go, I have to go to the academy" asked Naruto

"Yes, as long as you feel good enough to go" said the doctor

 ** _Later_**

Naruto arrived at the academy wearing a long black open hoodie reaching down to his knees, a navy blue t-shirt underneath, navy blue trousers with black spots on them, his fluffy hat with spots on them and his hitai-ate around his neck, and don't forget his long katana, which he rests on his shoulder while holding it **_(Think Law's outfit during DressRosa, but with a blue t-shirt and the Hitai-ate)_**

"Naruto, you're late!" yelled Sakura

"Yeah, yeah, shut up" complained Naruto, surprising Sakura, she thought that Naruto had some sort of crush on her, so it was weird he would act this way, he was usually the loudest one in the class, so who was he, telling her to shut up

Naruto went and sat at the back, next to Hinata, who was sitting next to Kiba, "H-Hi N-Naruto" she stuttered

Naruto smiled softly and said, "Hey Hinata"

Naruto rested his sword against the table as he held his face up with his hand, then the door opened and in walked Iruka with crutches

"Iruka-Sensei?" said everyone with worry

"Don't worry about it, just a run in with some trouble... now, you will get your teams and then your Jonnin instructors will come and pick you up" he said

"First up, Team 8, Shino Aburame... Hinata Hyuuga... and Kiba Inuzuka" said Iruka, they all smiled, content with their team

"Next, Team **_(Insert team number here)_** , Shikamaru Naara... Ino Yamanaka... and Choji Akamichi" this caused Ino to slam her head on the desk, Shikamaru to mutter 'troublesome' and Choji to smile

"And last, Team 7, Sakura Haruno... Naruto Uzumaki... and Sasuke Uchiha" this caused two of said members to slam their heads on the desk, those two being a certain blonde and a pinkette

"Why do I get put with the banshee and the emo?" complained Naruto only loud enough for Kiba to hear because of his enhanced senses causing Kiba to chuckle at his misery, which then led to an Uzumaki glare

 ** _Later_**

"How come our sensei is so late?" asked Sakura

"I dunno, let me just use my all seeing eye to find out" said Naruto sarcastically

"Shut up idiot!" yelled Sakura, but was silenced when she saw a head of grey hair in the doorway

"Meet me at the roof in one minute" he said as he 'shunshin'd' out of the room

"See 'ya in a minute" said Naruto as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves

 ** _Later_**

"I see you are all here... let's start with introductions, tell me about yourself, your name, likes, dislike and dreams for the future" said the unknown Jonnin

"Why don't you start first sensei, so we know what to say" said Sakura

'Isn't she suppose to be Kunoichi of the year' thought Naruto, causing the lazy fox to arise from his slumber

 ** _'What did I miss?'_** It asked

'Just what team I am in' Naruto answered back, 'Team 7, by the way'

"Me... Well, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I have lots of likes, a couple dislikes, and I'd rather not say my dreams for the future" said the grey haired Jonnin

'All we learned was his name' thought the three Gennin simultaneously

"How about you pinky" said Kakashi

"Alright, my name is Sakura Haruno, what I like is..." she squeels, "... Wh-Who I like is..." Another squeal, "I hate Naruto, and my dream for the future is..." and... oh look, another squeal

"O~kay" hummed Kakashi, "Blondie"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are Ramen, Swords and operations... my dislikes are bread, people with sticks up their butts and the Village council... my dreams of the future are to become Hokage, dismantle the Village Council and to become the best Medic-Nin in all of Konoha" said Naruto with a grin

"Interesting... now, emo" said Kakashi

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like anything, I hate almost everything, and my dream... no, ambition, is to restore my clan and kill a certain man" said Sasuke

"Alright... now that we know who each of you are, meet me tomorrow at eleven in the morning at training ground 7... and useful tip, don't eat breakfast"

 ** _Later_**

Naruto walked into his apartment and walked over to his bed, before crouching down and grabbing a box from underneath

He placed the box on the bed and opened it, inside was a fruit

 ** _'Remember Naruto, any normal person can eat only one devil fruit, but with me I will be able to allow two powers for you'_** said the lazy nine tailed fox inside of him

"I know, but I've made my mind, this is the fruit of the late Pirate Kings brother, the Mera Mera No Mi" said naruto as he took a large bite out of the fruit

 _ **Sorry if the story is a bit rushed, I wanted Naruto to have a second devil fruit, but I wasn't sure which one, I was originally going for the Gomu Gomu No Mi, but decided against it, anyway, hope you like the chapter, please don't forget to rate and review, it helps me improve the stories**_


End file.
